Double Dear
by Crimson-Pheonix
Summary: Sanzo has enough trouble dealing with Goku and Gojyo and Hakkai but due to the strange workings of the empress's goons, the Weiss boys find themselves stuck in the Saiyuki world. Will Sanzo crack? Will Aya finally find someone with the same personality? W


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters only the made up people are that I randomly stick in through out the whole story. I usually don't like doing crossovers but I was listening to Double Dear for a long time so I might as well try at least. Hope you like it and watch out for the language..heh..you know how Sanzo is ^^'  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry!" Goku whined. The four saiyuki bishonen had been riding in the jeep for hours. Gojyo was on his 10th cigarette. For some reason, they didn't seem to last very long. Sanzo was on his last string as well. Sanzo's eyes fell on Hakkai. Sure, he could deal with Hakkai, after all he hardly ever had any problems and he never complained and he was useful.   
  
He then glanced backwards to Gojyo and Goku. Those two were always the problem. The damn red haired chain smoking flirtatious demon. He -always- got on his last nerve. But if it wasn't him, it was the baka monkey demon. Really, how much can something eat?! Every minute, even after eating one meal, he -still- is hungry.   
  
Goku poked his head in between Hakkai and Sanzo. "Neee Sanzo are we there yet?..I'm hungry!" Hakkai glanced over to the child like demon, then back to the road, "Ano..We've been driving some time now…I'm sure we'll be there soon.." A small 'kyu' noise came from the jeep. Hakkai frowned lightly, "Hakuryu's getting exhausted. Maybe we should walk for a while."   
  
"Not on your life." Gojyo spoke out, hearing the small conversation that started. "I'm not walking in this heat. You gotta be kidding. Hakuryu can hold out. Right kid?" He patted the side of the jeep lightly. Another small 'kyu' noise was heard. Hakkai smiled, laughing somewhat, "I'm sure he'll be able to go on for a bit more..and I don't think he appreciates your smoking, Gojyo-san.."   
  
"Yeah whatever.." The half demon muttered, staring out at the dry, hot serene once more. He sighed boredly, "Damn its so hot.."   
  
  
"Brotherrrr!" A cute little girl ran through the palace in search of her brother. Kougaiji was chatting in a room with Yaone, "Kougaiji-sama…are you sure about what..the empress is doing?" The man gave a small shrug, "I'm not-oof!" He was suddenly clung to by the little girl. Kougaiji glanced downward at the small girl and smiled some, "Hey Lirin." Yaone covered her mouth to hide her small giggles. She stood back then bowed, "I'll let you to talk. We'll continue the conversation later."   
  
Kougaiji nodded then bent to his knees to stand face to face with Lirin. "What is it?" She tugged on his sleeve, "She wants to see you.." A small frown appeared on his face but he obeyed and took off, "Lirin, go stay with Yaone.." The small orange haired girl nodded then took off after the beautiful woman. Kougaiji sighed lightly then took off towards the throne room where the empress, his mother, was supposed to be at.  
  
  
"So.." The cold voice of the empress rang out. She sat on the large chair, staring down at the professor Ni Jien Yi. "Are you sure its complete?" The man nodded, with that same sadistic grin on his face. The pink bunny was held in his arm, "It has been done. But there are major tests to be done." The empress narrowed her eyes, "I want you to try it now. I don't have time for tests. Your job is to make the machine and produce results. There better not be mistakes." The professor gave a small nod, he turned and left.  
  
As soon as he reached the door, the red haired demon entered the room. The professor smirked at Kougaiji who kept his face straight. He completely ignored the man as he resumed walking further into the room.  
  
The professor laughed coldly, heading back to the dark lab. As he opened the door, the eyes of a woman gazed over to him, "Welcome back sir." The professor sighed slightly as he walked over to the machine, "Are the preparations ready, Doctor Fan?" She nodded, "Of course doctor, but aren't we going to run a few tests before we actually begin the whole process?" The small bunny was sitting on the man's shoulder, "No. The empress wants it to begin now. And as I said, begin, now." "..Yes sir."  
  
+++++  
  
"Yohji give it back!" The young Bombay shouted as the tall play boy stole his lab top. "You know. Staying inside all day with your eyes glued to this thing isn't healthy. If you really want to see live porn instead of watching it on a screen, why not go to a club?" A light blush appeared in the boys cheeks. "I-I am -not- looking at porn sites!" Ken glanced over at them as he continued to water some pants, "Yohji leave Omi alone."  
  
The older man shrugged and gave back the boy his computer. "I was only messing around." He reached over ruffling the honey brown boy's hair. Omi glared at him, holding his computer protectively in his arms. A man wearing an orange sweater walked in the door after a while. Ken had turned off the water, drying the leaves of the plant lightly, "Aya, there's some more orders over there."  
  
The red head nodded quietly and went to the board, taking off some colored paper order slips. Yohji had seated himself down with his feet up on the table. He lit a cigarette then leaned back in the chair, smoking blissfully. Omi sighed hoping on the table with his lab top which he sat on his lap, resuming typing once more. "Your going to fall." Aya said as he passed him heading towards the door."   
  
"I am-ACK!" As if on cue, Yohji had fell over in the chair. Ken and Omi snickered as they gazed over at the man on the floor. Yohji stood up glaring at all of them. "It wasn't funny, so shut up." Aya was about to walk out when he came to a halt. He turned himself around glancing to the door to the backroom. Ken's gaze followed the violet eyes. "Aya what is it?" Omi hopped off the table, setting his lab top aside. He walked over to the door, opening it slowly. He gasped as he saw what was inside then quickly closed it.  
  
Yohji blinked then followed the young teen and opened the door staring straight into a strange looking gateway, "Whoa check it out!..I wonder where it leads." He leaned in a bit more, "I don't think you should do that.." Omi tripped on Yohji's foot, it was so close to his, he lost his balance falling into the portal. "Omi!" Yohji grabbed the boy's arm but was pulled in. Ken and Aya ran over trying to grab Yohji from falling, but to their dismay, they fell in. The boys soon found themselves falling endlessly down a strange pathway. Where it would lead was unknowing to them. 


End file.
